The Crow in The Snake's Grasp
by Angelus Eros Weiss
Summary: Kankurou decides to hold back a group of sound nins as his comrades retrieve the scroll. He was knocked out and Orochimaru had a little something in mind on what to do with the shinobi. OneShot Yaoi OroKanku


Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto because if I did, they would all be gay.

I might get OOC so bear with me here, I'm not really good at capturing the character.

Rated : M

Warning : Yaoi, Sexual Content, Forced Sex (Rape), Foul Language

People once again, it is I Angelus Weiss! Another one shot I created with a pairing of OroKanku. As you could see my tastes in pairings and characters are what my friends call _exotic_, which actually made me laugh since they somehow said it with an accent. OroKanku had been slithering in my mind for quite some time now, well, by the time I suddenly fell for Kankurou's ways well. I thought, what the hell, I should pair him with another favorite character of mine. Which is Orochimaru, the snake sannin himself, I like the way he looks. Anyway, I have warned thee! Children, if you do not know what Yaoi means, exit and step back. If you don't wanna… fine by you. Anyway, I am an amateur when it comes to axxxion so bear with me. Now, let's get on with the fic! Hope you enjoy! Feel free to review, but please… no flames… Once again, Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Kakashi and Team Baki, sent on a mission to retrieve a scroll stolen by nin wearing a head protector with the sound symbol. It was obvious that this had something to do with Orochimaru but what could he want with this scroll? It had nothing special in it really but just letting someone steal from Konoha and letting him or her get away with that is utterly immoral. The two teams then encountered a group of sound ninjas, there were a lot of them, it will take time enough for the nin who stole the scroll get away.

Kankurou stepped forward, took out his bandaged puppet and placed it to his side, "You guys go on without me, I will hold them back." He said in a serious tone.

"Kankurou we can't just leave you here!" Temari exclaimed, there were many sound ninjas, it would be hard for a single nin to defeat them and hell knows what might happen to Kankurou.

Kankurou continued on facing his enemies, he cannot take his eyes off them, "I could handle these guys, you all should catch up with the sound nin before he escapes, hayaku!"

His comrades gave out a nod and so left to track down the sound nin. Kankurou gave a bandage from his puppet a tug, which unwrapped it as the puppet went to position on the puppeteer's shoulder. Chakra strings were already attached to Karasu, the puppeteer was ready to fight the sound nins.

Quickly the sound nins took out kunais and threw it at him, Karasu drew its blades and deflected them. Quickly, Kankuro moved his hand into a spiral motion, which made Karasu leap for the air and charge at the enemies as it spun as fast as a cyclone towards them. The other sound nins managed to evade the attack but some were caught and had their body shredded.

The other sound nins looked at their fallen and bloodied comrades, they have underestimated the shinobi of the sand. They looked at the puppeteer, and surely, he was ready for anything they were to give him.

They then gave out a sound wave making Kankuro leap behind a tree and withdraw Karasu. He looked at the side of what the sound waves made; the tree looked as if it was hit by a katana multiple times. This looked like fun for Kankuro and quite a challenge. He quickly went out quickly placing his hands on the ground, making Karasu, pierce his blade to the ground, open its mouth and emit a poisonous gas.

The sound nins began to cough as most of them collapsed from the gas. This was a good thing for Kankurou, when all of a sudden; a kunai went flying behind him tearing his long sleeves, also wounding his arm. He held the bleeding wound with his hand and turned around to look back, there were more of them. Surrounded as more of them came out, their ringleader must have really prepared for this. That did not matter to him though; he was ready for anything that would happen. He then triggered Karasu's missiles, which headed straight for the enemies and exploded at them, damaging them greatly. Kankuro raised his arms and quickly pulled them down to the ground, making Karasu jump up, position his blades in a downward and slam to the ground, impaling those who did not evade such a faith.

More sound nins came out and all of them began to manipulate sound waves to attack Kankurou. The puppeteer, leaped up to avoid their attack, but got hit by a sound nin who suddenly appeared from above, making him slam to the ground hard. He felt a pain on his leg that seemed like it was stabbed; he looked down and saw a kunai pointed up, it stabbed him when he fell. He pulled it out without a flinch, making it bleed more. He managed to obtain some scratches and bruises from his fall, when he tried to stand up, his leg started make him feel like hell.

'Damn it!' Kankurou thought as he looked at his bleeding and wounded leg then looked at his enemies, 'This leg won't let me stand up!'

Even though his leg gave him the feeling of hell burning him, he continued to try on standing up with the sound nins amazed of his effort and just looked at him. Kankurou gave out a growl; his enemies were underestimating him again. Just because he had an injured leg, they just watched him stand up. He managed to gain his balance even though the pain from his leg was already getting more painful by every movement. This was bad, he was outnumbered and his leg was injured. Could things get any worse he thought, he saw his enemies give out a smirk. He was a goner; the sound nins once again manipulated sound waves which had a direct hit on him. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious because of the intense damage inflicted on him.

In the shadows, there came out the snake sannin, no other than, Orochimaru himself. He looked at the unconscious shinobi of the sand, "Well look at we have here." He said with that sly grin on his face, as he looked down at the unconscious shinobi. "The oldest son of the Kazekage, let me see, what was his name again?"

One of the sound ninjas came up to him and kneeled down, "As I could recall Orochimaru-sama, his name is Kankurou." He said with respect as Orochimaru just went near the puppeteer. "Sir, what do you think should we do to him?" the sound nin asked, as he looked up at their master.

"I was expecting you all to get Sasuke." Orochimaru said with a disappointed look on his face, as he continued on looking at the unconscious one with his arms crossed, "Since, he is the only one there, then I guess we just have to take him with us, he might be of some use to me." a grin appeared on Orochimaru's face as he licked his lips.

_**Kankurou's POV**_

I woke up and saw myself in a room, it was quiet, I looked at the ceiling, it was like some high classed guy's room in here, shit what did I get myself into, I thought. The silence was deafening, I could only hear every tick of the clock, as every second passed by. This was frigging creepy, I started to look around, Karasu was not anywhere near me, he was not even in the damn room! Then I remembered, my wounds, I looked at my arm, and through the tear on my sleeve, I could see it bandaged. I looked at my leg and saw it bandage through the hole done by the kunai. Suddenly, I remembered the mission, shit, I had to get out of this place, find Karasu and find the others. When I tried to stand up, my body could not gather enough strength to do so. Face it; I was worn out from the damage given to me! Damn it! This must've been the worst fucking day of my life! I had to get out of this place, but my body won't even cooperate, damn it, damn it, damn it! I had to calm down to think straight, what to do, my body was weak and painful all over. All of a sudden, I heard the door open, and there I saw, old man Orochimaru. I became cautious, who knows what this fucker would do to me, torture me then kill me or he might be nice and instantly kill me instead. I preferred none of those, I was too young to fucking die damn it! He had that freaking annoying smile on his face, as he sat down on the chair, rested his chin on his hand and looked at me. What the fucking hell does he even want from me? I'm not Sasuke, as I heard he has been looking for to be his so called 'new vessel'. I'm not even my brother who has the fucking Shukaku demon. Also, I am not that annoying kid Naruto who has the Kyuubi in him. I'm just your average everyday shinobi with an average everyday life, what the fuck does this guy want with me?

He gave out a laugh as he looked straightly at me, he notices that I'm already freaked out of what was going on and said, "Are you not comfortable in my room?" he then gave out a look at me that gave a shiver down my spine.

What kind of question was that? Of course I'm not comfortable in his room! Even though the bed was quite soft and… well that's not the point! I'm in _Orochimaru's_ room, he is the _enemy_ and I'm in _his_ room? Argh, is it just me or is the guy playing with me to amuse himself? Such a fucker he is. He went close to me, making me somehow alert. This was it; he was going to kill me! I just know it! Damn it, where's Karasu when you need him? He then leaned towards me while I leaned back trying to get away from him as much as possible. Why do I feel a bad feeling coming from him, it's like he wants to do something to me. Man, at times like these I just wish I was home, where Temari would scold me for leaving the bathroom lights open or not helping her out with the housework. What she does annoy me, but not as much as this. He looked at my wounded arm and leg, which made me wonder.

"Looks like Kabuto did a good job on bandaging your wounds." He said to me with that annoying grin that will not stop sticking on his face, mother-fucking hell! He looked at me with his grin turning a bit gentler, "Don't you think so?" he said, moving towards the front of the bed.

"Guess so…" I replied, trying to hide my freaked out self from the snake sannin. His movements were quite disturbing, I felt like a prey surrounded by my predator.

He placed his hands on the end of the bed and looked straight at me, eye contacts, damn it, that look. The look he had, had a touch of lust in it, I could just sense it, now I think I know why he had brought me here. He wants my damn body!

He then placed his knee on the bed as a sign that he was going to climb up, "You may wonder why I brought you here…" he said, as continued to climb up on the bed, "if you know why already then good for you, if you don't let me answer that for you."

For some reason I forgot about the pain on my body and suddenly curled up to avoid him as much as possible. He was getting closer and closer towards me, making me sweat hard in nervousness, I was helpless, damn, and my body was weak all over. Even worse, the guy was going to **RAPE** me. Damn it, I was hoping to lose my virginity to a woman suitable enough BUT A MAN DAMN IT?

"I might not be the _size_ you want!" I yelled out trying to reason him out from doing anything to my body that would involve me to lose my fucking virginity.

He gave out a smirk at me, came closer and touched my face, making me shiver. I guess he noticed it, making him laugh, "Don't worry I already know your _size_." He said with his tongue slowly venturing around my face, "Quite nice for a boy your age."

That old fucking pedophile, how'd he manage to see my _size_? Unless… … He undressed me when I was unconscious? Now I don't know if I'm still a damn virgin! He noticed me freak out, with expression on my face, it was not that hard to see.

"Don't worry; you're still a virgin, besides I just gave a quick little peek on you, when Kabuto was bandaging your wounds." He said with that, I'm-innocent-look on his face, as if peeking in my underwear was not a homo thing to do!

**End of Kankurou's POV**

Orochimaru was getting too close to Kankurou, as he pulled himself closer towards him, with their face centimeters away. The puppeteer felt like he was going to get sick as the snake sannins's tongue began to feel around his face. Kankurou felt like the only thing left for Orochimaru to do was to swallow him whole. Orochimaru then pinned his prey down to the ground, Kankurou tried struggling to break free, but he could not. He was like a bird in the tight grip of the snake, but most likely he was like a crow. Effortlessly, the snake sannin ripped the puppeteer's clothes off. Now the only thing left on the puppeteer, was his boxers, his face make up which was smudged by Orochimaru's tongue and saliva, and of course his headgear. Orochimaru had that so-called _naughty_ look on his face, as Kankurou looked at him disgusted.

"Let us see what you look like under that make up of yours." Orochimaru said to him, slowly tearing a part of his own clothing used to wipe off the make up on Kankurou's face. Kankurou's face was clean now; it had no cover or anything, revealing the hidden beauty behind the make up. "You look better like this." Orochimaru said in a sly tone, as he gazed upon Kankurou head to toe, he took off Kankurou's headgear and began to become close with the puppeteer, physically only though.

Kankurou was always the person to be underestimated by most, since he was always at the back. Now, he was in front center, but why this, he thought. He could feel Orochimaru's cold arms beginning to wrap around him. It was unlike anything he had felt before, he was cold, no sign of warmth or anything at all, he was a cold-blooded snake, Kankurou could tell.

Orochimaru's tongue began to move around Kankurou's ear, making the puppeteer give out a scowl. It was obvious the snake sannin was enjoying this, anyone could tell by the expression on that face of his. Suddenly, Kankurou saw Orochimaru holding something with his other hand and swinging it around. It looked familiar, when all of a sudden he looked down and saw himself, completely naked. Those were his boxers; he fell dumbfounded on the sight, he did not feel that sudden move, not even a single movement.

A smirk was on Orochimaru's face as he threw the boxer away and quickly took his clothes off. To Orochimaru, Kankurou was his prey and a very _delicious _one in fact. Kankurou was powerless, injured from the fight and his body will not even cooperate with him. He was naked, Orochimaru was naked, and the snake sannin had something in his mind that the puppeteer wished that it would not continue.

Orochimaru was in between Kankurou's legs and was about to do something that would change his victim's life forever. Orochimaru placed Kankurou's legs on both his shoulders and suddenly thrust every inch of his manhood in him. This made Kankurou curse aloud from the sudden action done to him.

Meanwhile, outside where the hall is located, Kabuto just coincidentally passed by and heard a noise in Orochimaru's room. He quickly placed his ear against the door to hear what it was. He only heard were moans of pleasure, making him turn red and receive an erection. He continued listening at the door.

Kankurou was confused on what he was feeling, was it pain or pleasure… or maybe both? He just wished it was all over. Orochimaru stopped and looked at Kankurou, he had confusion in those fearless eyes of his, he is somehow amused. Kankurou was too weak to even try and stop him but still those eyes. They were gorgeous to the snake sannin, making him lust for the puppeteer's body more.

Orochimaru had a pesky grin on his face as he held Kankurou's chin to make him look up at him, "Open your mouth." Orochimaru commanded.

Kankurou had his mouth sealed shut, there is no way is he going to open his mouth. Hell knows what Orochimaru was planning to do to him. Orochimaru was the kind of person who would not take no for an answer. He grabbed Kankurou's neck and started to choke him. "Open your mouth…" he said once again as his grip started to tighten and tighten.

Kankurou was already losing air and his intake is starting to get very limited. It was either die or do what the older man says. He doesn't want both, but he had to choose one and fast. He did not want to open his mouth, but then as the grip on his neck began to tighten more, his mouth opened by itself. Orochimaru then engaged him to a kiss. The snake sannin's tongue ventured in the puppeteer's mouth then he suddenly felt it getting deeper and deeper down his throat. Kankurou could feel it all, Orochimaru's cold tongue moving down his esophagus. Kankurou was stunned, and his eyes were wide open.

Orochimaru then disbanded the kiss and looked at Kankurou, "Too stunned to even kiss back?" he hissed, as he closely observed his prey's expression.

Orochimaru brushed his lips against Kankurou's; the older man did not expect him to kiss back anyway. Most of all, he did not care, he just wanted to have fun with this young and fresh body. Orochimaru then turned Kankurou around making him lie on his stomach. Kankurou braced himself for anything Orochimaru was going to do. Orochimaru lowered down on the puppeteer's back, he only went down until the elbow level. Kankurou's back was smooth; it was so nice to _touch_. Orochimaru then went upwards as he kissed and licked the puppeteer's back along the way. Kankurou had his face dug in one of the pillows; he did not dare look at what Orochimaru was doing to his body since he could not even do anything about it. He could now feel the snake sannin breathing down his neck. Orochimaru bit his neck hard, making Kankurou take off his face from the pillow and gasp for breath. The older man's bite was hard but not hard enough to puncture through the skin. Kankurou tried to stop himself from moaning which was difficult. Orochimaru then began to suck it, he was making this even more difficult for a certain someone. Kankurou had his hand clenched to a fist; he could not believe this was happening to him.

"W-Why me?" Kankurou said trying his best to talk, as well as continuing to try to stop himself from moaning.

Orochimaru stopped biting and sucking his neck and looked at him. "Well, let's just call you lucky." The snake sannin said as he felt the kiss mark formed on Kankurou's neck.

Kankurou gave out a puff of his breath, "I prefer it to be called a curse rather than being lucky." He said looking straight in front of him.

"Now enough talk," Orochimaru hissed as he breathed down Kankurou's neck, "let's get on with what we were doing." He then licked around Kankurou's ear.

Once again, Kankurou's was disgusted, hell; he has been disgusted with what Orochimaru was doing since the beginning, but the only thing he could do was wait for the end. Like a crow in a snake's grasp, the only thing he could do was waiting for the end… the end. It echoed through his mind, was this the end of him? No, it cannot be he still has lots of training to do. He at least has to become Jounin before he could die; he refuses to die that was it.

"You seem to be in deep thought." Orochimaru said to him, in that somehow happy tone he has.

Kankuro did not bother to turn and look at him, "Well how'd you notice old man?" he said, annoyed, by Orochimaru bothering his deep thinking.

Orochimaru then gave out that cute smile, that people just cannot get enough of, "Maybe it's because, I already shoved every inch in you, while you not react and still remain silent."

Kankurou's eyes widened, he could feel the pain rise in him, it was painful but nice, but he does not care… it hurts damn it! "HOLY FUCK!"

Out at the hall, Kimimaro and Sakon managed to see Kabuto eavesdropping at the door. This interested them and decided to check. Kimimaro asked what Kabuto was doing but he did not respond. He was too busy listening to what was going on inside. Kimimaro tried to hear what is going on, on the other side first, when he suddenly heard the voice of Orochimaru and some other man in there. He slightly backed away. Sakon gave out a few blinks and decided to check it out for himself. It was clear that Orochimaru had another man with him in there. Sakon started to listen closely to what was happening, in the room.

Back inside, Kankurou had his hands held tightly on the bed sheets, saliva went down from his mouth as he moaned loudly. The puppeteer could not stop himself this time; it was hard to stop one from moaning especially at times like these. Earlier, he even had a hard time to stop himself, but now, it would be just a waste to stop himself, since he could not. Orochimaru had the sign of pleasure on his face, the puppeteer was tight, and there was no doubt about it. He bit Kankurou at the back, this time, making it bleed. The shock of pain had a chain reaction resulting for the puppeteer's other wounds to open. Orochimaru only asked Kabuto to bandage them not to exactly heal them, as expected by Kankurou. The snake sannin wanted to have a little fun with his blood. He licked and sucked the blood off from the wound he inflicted at Kankurou's back. Kankurou could feel the blood from his arm and leg slowly drip down to the bed sheet. It was painful for him; he could even feel Orochimaru licking and sucking the painful wound at his back. It felt like hell to him. He could wait for the end and he could not, he was not sure of what Orochimaru was going to do to him. Will he kill him in the end after he is done with using him as a fuck toy? Kankurou just hoped it was not that way. He wants to live, though with what Orochimaru has done to him it would change his life greatly. He hopes that if left alive, his siblings will not hear about this. Orochimaru was continuing his fun with him, Kankurou being new at this, not used to such actions and being weak, could feel himself slowly lose energy. He began to think, is it just him or is he drained of energy from what Orochimaru was doing to him, it cannot be that, he thought, or maybe.

Orochimaru then stopped for a while, and then turned Kankurou around, seeing him panting. He gave out a smirk at his face and licked the drool the slid on the puppeteer's cheeks. Orochimaru placed his forehead on Kankurou's; he then stared at the puppeteer's fearless emerald eyes as the puppeteer stared back at his snake-like golden ones, panting. The golden eyes Orochimaru had something, Kankuro did not know what but there was something, something alluring yet passionate in the sense of lust, Kankurou quickly looked away.

"Why until now you resist?" Orochimaru asked him, in an impatient tone, "Why don't you give in?" until now Kankurou, wouldn't return the love Orochimaru gave to him back, he was a tough one that's for sure, and the snake sannin loved it that way.

Kankurou did not answer back and just glared at him. It was not his place to glare someone dominant; there was just something in him that pushed him to do so. Orochimaru knew that no matter how much he tries, the younger one would not give in. He was impressed; he began to feel around the puppeteer's face. It was so smooth and soft, making him wonder why he covers it with make up that ruins his real looks. Once again, he brushed his lips against the others. He could see the disgust in Kankurou's face. Making him grin in amusement, such a shinobi he had picked up, he had no single sense of regret. Orochimaru made his hand brush through Kankurou's messy dark brown hair. Their lips were touching each other, and Orochimaru liked it that way. Kankurou's lips were not actually those hard ones most men have, it was actually soft. This was the first time Orochimaru ever felt like this, yeah, he had taken off the virginity of Kimimaro, Kabuto and even Sakon, most probably Ukon as well. Unlike them, Kankurou did not give in to Orochimaru, not even a single sign. Orochimaru then decided to end this, though he knew he was having fun. He sat up and placed his hand right in front of Kankurou, alerting him but suddenly making him fall asleep.

Orochimaru stood up, took a robe near his bed and wore it, the robe was colored white and it reached down the floor. He walked towards the door, he opened it, but as he opened it he said, "Eavesdropping is over."

There stumbled in three chibi bishies, named Kabuto, Kimimaro and Sakon. The three chibis looked at Orochimaru with fear, and hugged each other with anime tears falling from their eyes. Isn't that cute, they were afraid of the 'big bad snake'. "Gomen nasai, Orochimaru-sama!" the three yelled altogether as they hugged each other in fear of what Orochimaru will do to them. "We didn't mean to eavesdrop!"

Orochimaru just gave out a smile at them, "Well I have something to do for you three." He said, as the three turned into their normal forms when they heard him say that.

Kankurou's eyes slowly opened, and there he saw Temari and Gaara looking down at him. "Huh, what happened?" he said as he sat up.

"We saw you down there on the ground unconscious." Temari said, to him, as she stood up and looked down at her brother.

Kankuro stood up, and he had full control of his body, he looked at his clothes, there were no signs of Orochimaru ripping them off, weird… He looked at his wounds and saw it without bandages. He gave out a sigh of relief, it must be just a dream a very bad dream, he thought as he gave out a smile.

Temari then came near him, "Kankurou, you were attacked by those sound nins; we better see if you have anymore wounds." His sister said, walking behind him. Kankurou gave out a nod as his sister unzipped his clothes at the back. Her eyes then started to search, "Let me see, there's this sort of wound at your back that looks like a bite mark," she then looked up at his neck, "there's this red mark at your neck, what happened to you?" she said, slowly zipping Kankurou's clothes back up.

Kankurou's jaw dropped, it was not a dream! Everything that Orochimaru did to him, he gulped as he started to sweat hard. Memories of what happened appeared right before him, making him touch his face with both his hands.

"Uh… Kankurou you okay?" Temari asked, looking at his brother freaking out for some reason she does not know.

Kankurou suddenly grabbed the bandaged Karasu, placed it at his back and ran back for Konoha, "DIBS ON THE SHOWER!" he yelled leaving clouds of dust along the way.

Temari was dumbfounded, while Gaara just quietly walked and went back for Konoha, leaving his sister there.

Meanwhile in the darkness, there lurked the snake, waiting for his prey once again. "Just a few more years…" he hissed, as he sat down on his chair and looked at the flames at the candle, "I'll come back for you once again… I swear…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A crow and a snake could never get along. They are both predator and prey. It was either the snake ate the crow or the crow ate the snake. It is the way of life, no matter how much the snake seduces or allures the crow; it would never give in to its charms. No matter how much the crow struggles in the snake's grasp, it has a pitiful amount of chance in escaping. I know… how ironic life is…_

_-Angelus Weiss_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me : Yes people I said that! Anyway, OroKanku, yes hehehe, in my mind there came out a chibi Kankurou wearing a crow suit and a chibi Orochimaru wearing a snake suit. They're wrestling wheee! How did I get this? Well, this is what you get when you try to pair your favorite characters together, my top three favorite characters are Kankurou, Orochimaru and Gai! –good guy pose- I had this pairing for quite some time now, which is a long way back.

Kankurou : -barges in while his hands held his butt- Damn, I still feel the after effects… and YOU!

Me : Me? –raises an eyebrow and drinks some tea-

Kankurou : Yeah you! You're the one responsible of what happened to me!

Me : Err… Yeah… -presses a button-

Some Voice : Yes, Weiss-sama?  
Me : Send him in.

SV : Yes ma'am!

Kankurou : Who did you mean by send him in? –eyes widen-

Orochimaru : -enters the room- He's here… -sexy grin-

Kankurou : -backs away- Don't come near me!

Orochimaru : Don't worry you'll like it more than I would…

Me : -gets out video camera and starts recording- Man I have to get this on tape!


End file.
